Adam and the chipmunks : a nightmare on elm street
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: 20 yr old Adam Seville and his wife Brittany are starting to get worried about there oldest daughter michelle she's been having nightmares about Freddy kruger what will transpire and will she snap out of it or will Freddy get her ? R&R
1. The Nightmare

**Seville productions presents **

**a chipmunk studios movie **

**ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS : A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET **

**chapter 1 the nightmare **

As a 20 year old Adam seville was finishing up his weekly report on strange sightings his wife Brittany came into the room and started to plant kisses all down his neck . " Honey why don't you come to bed the kids are already asleep and I'm ready for a couple rounds tonight" she said seductivly .

" Alright alright honey let me wrap this up" Said Adam . As he finished up his report on strange sightings she noticed that he was tired himself so she helped him to the bedroom where they both changed into there nightwear Brittany was wearing a see through pink silky nightgown along with her black bra and underwear while Adam was wearing his black sweat pants and T shirt . They both climbed into there bed and started to at first talk . " Well I had an idea since we have two beautiful daughters why don't we get them into the music business like we did when we were young" Asked Adam . " Hmm not a bad idea but anyway though its not a bad idea I mean think about it all we can do is set up our own recording studio and help them start" she said . And right when they were gonna go for round 1 they heard a high pitched scream . " Don't worry i'll check it out" said Adam . As he walked into Michelle's bedroom she was thrashing about in her bed mumbling something though he couldn't make out what it was . " Stop don't come any closer no don't hurt please please don't hurt me" she mumbled in her sleep .

Adam then took the chance and shook her out of it out of her nightmare . " Hey its ok honey its ok no ones gonna get you" cooed Adam. At that moment she threw her arms around her fathers neck and cried like a newborn child her little sister carrie came into her room and wanted to see what the commotion was all about . " Carrie its nothing why don't you go back to sleep" Said Brittany . And with that said Carrie went back to her room where she slept for the rest of the night . There oldest daughter Michelle was crying hard and it took both her father and mother to calm her down . " Hey

care to tell us about ur nightmare it sounded like a bad one" Said Brittany . " It was mommy this guy with burnt skin and he had a hat with metal claws for a hand and had this sweater on was chasing me and wanted to kill me I was wearing a see through gown so I tripped and he started to lift it up but thanks to you Daddy and to you Mommy I don't know what would of happened" she said . Adam and Brittany both were shocked that something like this was happening then they thought back to the old movies that they use to watch as kids and figured that they should not take any chances . " Alright listen up what were gonna do is find out who the guy was in your nightmare and see if we can peiece together a possible description from there ok princess" Asked Adam. The Chipette only nodded her head and just laid in her bed as her mother and father left her room . " It sounds just like the movies only real this time maybe Alvin was right all those years ago that Freddy is real" Said Brittany . " For once I unsurprisingly agree with you that Alvin is right and that freddy is real but what are we to do

only Michelle is having that nightmare hang on a sec I think I know a doctor Simon Seville and his psychologist Jeanette I think that those two can help us with this" Said Adam . His wife Nodded in response as they headed back to bed in silence soon the morning will arise and luckily Adam knew just who to call Simon and Jeanette Adam's known those two since he was living with Dave . Mostly Simon and then later Jeanette after Alvin rescued the girls from the clutches of Ian but over the years Ian's changed and became a true uncle to the sevilles and a father to Jacob and his sons and daughters and even a good baby sitter and someone to come talk to about problems and one to trust but on top of that a good manager to talking chipmunks and over all a good problem solver . And this was only the Beginning


	2. The nightmares are real

Chapter 2 The nightmares are real

As morning approached Both Adam and Brittany got there daughters up and ready for breakfast Adam was doing Eggs and toast with a side of bacon . Carrie was the first one up later then followed by Michelle who looked like a zombie in the morning . " Good morning girls" Said Adam Cheerfully as he was cooking Michelle was wearing a Dark pink Spaghetti strap tanktop with some Skinny jeans and flip-flops Carrie was wearing a dark green shirt with a denim jacket and skirt . Michelle took the

longest time to get ready then later joined her sister to have breakfast with her family . And she dug into her eggs like they were ambrosia and so did Carrie . After they were done they headed out to catch the bus . " Now that there soon to be gone I say that we get to work in calling Simon and Jeanette and make an appointment with either or both of them" Said Adam. " Yea I'd have to say Jeanette she's the best shot that we have at the moment" She said with a bit of worry in her voice . " Look don't worry if I know your sister then she can pull this off we should wait till before school gets out that we should call

Jeanette and see whats up" He said . " Not a bad idea honey" she said as she went to work while Adam was a stay at home dad cleaning up the house. Meanwhile in the music business the Aeromunks and Jacob and the chipmunks were rocking the world . _" Wow seems that the Aeromunks and Jacob and the chipmunks are rocking the world well with the munks and Munkators eh to bad we can take the world __by storm any time we wish the fans love us" _thought Adam as he was doing the laundry along with doing the his and his wife's bed and even doing the dishes . Meanwhile Alvin and Jill were also at work but Alvin being the lazey one did most of the work if not all of it . So after he was done cleaning the house he plopped himself on the couch and flipped on the TV seeing if anything was on nothing not a thing on so he switched off the TV and headed into his room to listen to his old songs some of which were did by the chipmunks and Chipettes like Bad Romance . " Man talk about bored out of my mind well better see what I can do" he muttered to himself . " I did notice Britt throwing on another night gown when she walked into Michel's room well anyway smart move on her part well lets see if any of our stuff was taken down let alone our old concerts" he murmered to himself as he did a Youtube

search and sure enough he found some of his concerts from his Chipwrecked tour . " Well i'll be there sill on here" he muttered to himself .As he looked around wondering who was there he just sighed and clicked on the video watching it . " Ah man this is awesome must have been someone trying to record our concert well this is interesting" he muttered as he was watching a few more videos on the concert when he was done with that he latter moved on to his old Chipwrecked Album it was a 4 CD album but sooner or later there new Album STORM will be made as to when they didn't know it was like a tribute Album to the band that took the world by storm . " Well at least I can compose an album using Windows Media Player at least its close enough . Bye the time Brittany got home she was shocked to see the house clean when she went into Adam's own room she found all of the old Albums and Videos still there or the vids still uploaded to youtube .

" Adam I didn't know you still had our old Chipwrecked Album and composed a the tribute Album already" she said shocked . " Well not much else to do" he said . Before school let out Adam called up Jeanette . " Hello dr. Seville here" she said . " This is Adam and I'm calling about something that is very important" he said. " Adam is that you? ,Wow how long has it been" she said shocked to hear Adam's voice .

" Please call me Jeanette I mean after all we are family" She said Happily . " Sure thing Jeanette so anyway thing is My Daughter Michelle had a nightmare not those typical nightmares from crappy Horror films the worst has come true we didn't notice the light gash on her arm so we asked her what her attacker looked like and I was thinking of sending her your way see what you can do with her there or you could come over here and get her to talk about it" He said . " I think it would be best if I come over to your place it would be nice to see my sister again we need get back in touch with each other" She said . " Great you choose the time but I'd say before school lets out" Said Adam . " Don't worry I'll be right over" she said getting her stuff and hanging up the phone . " Well your sister's coming over lets just pray that she doesn't talk your ear off" said Adam.

" Don't worry about Jeanette its about our Daughter we should be worried about" She said . " Right don't worry" Said Adam. As Adam and Brittany looked out the window and saw Jeanette's car pull into the Drive way sure enough dr. Jeanette Seville knocked on the door and Adam was the first one to greet her into the house . " Wow I didn't know that the kids kept you busy" she said . " Well remember Brittany telling Dave and Clair that she was pregnant it was shock but at least it turned out alright" said Adam. " How can I forget Dave and Claire were shocked , shocked that it was you got her pregnant but at least things did turn out alright boy were the rest of us shocked but your right it did turn out alright in the end I mean Ian turned over a new leaf and married Zoey those two are doing great" she said .

While remembering the shocked expressions of Dave and Claire or the time when Britt started to have huge mood swings one minute she was angry and another minute it was the water works but when it came time for her to give birth everyone was right with her mostly her best friend and boyfriend Adam Seville was with her right up to the moment when she gave birth to the twins but everything fell right into place with Ian Zoey Brittany and Adam .

As Michelle and Carrie came home from school and noticed that there aunt was home but it wasn't a house call it was business . " Hey Mommy Daddy" they both said . " Hey kids this is Dr. Jeanette Seville she's here on business just for Michelle so Carrie why don't you go over to your Uncle Alvin and Aunt Jill's place for a while while the four of us help your older sister" Said Adam . Carrie went into her room and decided to pack an over night bag was given a ride by Brittany over to Alvin and Jill's place for the day . " Listen Alvin Jill our oldest Daughter had a nightmare and we were hoping that you could look after carrie" Said Brittany .

" Don't worry Britt we got this" Said Alvin cooly. Once Carrie was inside she went back to her car and drove home with a lot of questions running through her head all at once but she had to be focused on her eldest daughter once she got home she walked in the door to find Adam and Jeanette catching up on old times and was just talking . " And I thought the two of you were making out like i'd normally catch Alvin doing in the past" she said . " Britt you know me i'm not like that yeesh learn to mellow out will you" said Adam Cooly . And sure enough she calmed down enough that she whispered something into his ear . Meanwhile Michelle Jeanette Adam and Brittany were just sitting there hoping that they could get this over with . " Ok Michelle I want you to go to sleep and tell me whats going on in your nightmare ok?" she asked . The Dark Pink Chipette only nodded her head and went to sleep .

**Inside Michelle's dream/nightmare**

_she found herself back in the boiler room were she was before only she was wearing her normal clothes instead of that see through gown she had on the first night the first thing she did was figure out what was going on she later heard metal being scrapped against her ears were up in alert when she saw the man that was in her nightmare before . _

" _Wait I know who you are , Your Freddy right the one that kills people in there dreams right?" she asked . Freddy only nodded his head he had on an evil smile that said ' your mine now Bitch' .She took off running as fast as she could with Freddy on her tail he got her and cut her back deep but not deep enough to kill her she kept running then he cut her leg by the time Freddy couldn't find the Dark pink Chipette he did notice something was a Miss as to what he didn't really care at the moment he just wanted to see her scream by the time she found a pipe she came charging at Freddy with it and hit him with full force it sent him going back a few feet and by the time he got bored with her she snapped out of her dream /nightmare _

By the time Jeanette had everything down she was shocked to see the injuries that had transpired into this world the gash on her back and the gash on her leg she called her husband Simon to get over here as soon as he can . Adam looked at Brittany worriedly .

"Uh Jeanette I think that Alvin might have been right and that Freddy is real just what are we to do at a time like this" he asked nearly ready to cry . Brittany just rubbed his back soothingly while Jeanette finally came up with an answer . " I don't know but the only thing that we can do is find a way to stop Freddy from doing anymore harm to her" she said with a solemn expression . " Right well we had better let Simon treat these injuries but oh boy will she be talk of the school I get a funny feeling" said Brittany . " I know the Feeling Britt but on a lighter note its good to see you again" she said . " And its good to see you to" Said Adam . Sooner or later Freddy would target all of the Sevilles it was only a matter of time


	3. Freddy Kruger

Chapter 3 Freddy Kruger

As soon as Simon's car parked along side the drive way he got out of his car and headed straight for the door . Adam went to the door and answered it letting simon in and leading him straight to Michel's room where he was shocked to see the marks of the attacker and sure enough he brought everyone out of the room to discuss the options for everyone to think about . " Ok guys now that we know that Freddy is right I think we need to bring in Alvin or at least someone else to advise us on this cause from my point of view those injuries will need to be treated and fast I have never seen injuries quite like those before . Everyone nodded in response .

"Adam Brittany its a good thing you called Jeanette and I we are going to be keeping an eye on this and find a way to stop these nightmares once and for all" Said Simon . " From what I saw those injuries appeared at the same Michelle was having her dream or nightmare and she described it like she was in a boiler room with no doors leading out and sure enough I drew a picture of her attacker and this confirms our worst fears" She said quietly . " Yea I tend to get that feeling but listen I think that the

movies gave us clues as to how to defeat Freddy all we have to do is believe that he's not real before he gets all of us" Said Brittany . " I agree as to how well that's up to Michelle but we will stick with her no matter what each and everyone of us" Said Adam . " Well I'm going to put my foot where my mouth is but I agree the only other person besides Alvin that knows this stuff is Paul and Eddie we might need there help" Said Jeanette . As the four chipmunks weighted there options till only one came up . " Look I say that we call paul and eddie they might provide some clues into this" Said Brittany . " Fine with me I'm calling them now"Said Simon . Adam just sat down and burried his furry face in his paws with Brittany just stroking his back and holding him . Meanwhile Paul and Eddie were already on there way to help Michelle and drive out Freddy once and for all . As soon as they two other chipmunks arrived they noticed that the house was full of emotion so they went straight for Michelle's room they examined her injuries on her back and her leg and that said everything the only other way was to for her to say that he was not real .

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Once everyone was sleeping everyone made sure that the windows were shut tight but only Michelle could take out Freddy for good . Only this time he made an appearance in the Human world . " Huh this isn't Elm street wait a second this is the house of Adam and Brittany Seville and there kids Carrie and Michelle hmmm I need to figure out how I got here but in the mean time lets have some fun" He said . By the time Adam saw what was going sure enough everything was confirmed and this time was set and they would find a way to banaish Freddy from the Human world once and for all . And by the time Michelle was ready all she had to say was this .

" FREDDY YOUR NOT FUCKIN REAL YOUR NOT REAL YOUR NOT REAL" she yelled . And sure enough Freddy started to Disappear into nothingness but Adam and Brittany both knew that the nightmare was over but just to be sure they checked there daughter and sure enough the injuries were gone but something was not right in the meantime they had hidden any and everything of Freddy thus burying him for good . And Paul and Eddie told Dave what happened and he said it was happening to every one else . " Somethings wrong here" Muttered Paul . " I tend to agree It was only a clone of Freddy wonder where the real one is we had better find out where the real one is and when we do we will destroy him for good and throw his bones into the ocean its the best bet at the moment" Said Eddie . " I agree on that so lets go bone searching" said Paul . And so the two chipmunks went Freddy Bone searching once the bones were collected instead of tossing them in the ocean they found the nearest furnace and tossed them in there it was the only way to truly destroy him . " Tomorrow we need to check on the others and confirm it" said Paul . " Right" said Eddie . (**A/N What I just mentioned in this is what you do in the video game Nightmare on Elm street for the Nintendo Entertainment System) **

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Every single Seville family woke up to the sun just rising over the horizon and it was a new day where everyone would be going about there day even but they would remember that horrible nightmare that they had the first two nights and never forget the name FREDDY KRUGER the person the kills people in there dreams and turns them into his personal nightmare but would everything get back to normal ? probably not for the kids as for the parents that's different they made sure to always do something to keep Freddy out of there house but as to what that something was only Simon and Jeanette know along side Paul Eddie and Alvin . Every single Seville parent made sure to send there kids off to bed so they can watch Nightmare on Elm Street but only on Halloween and NO other holiday but yes now that Freddy is no more are the Seville's safe? Maybe for the time being . As for how long no one really

knows . Sooner or later Freddy would return and rec havoc on the Seville families . Which is why Dr. Jeanette Seville has been taking kids for appointments kids of Theodore Eleanor Paul Sheryl Eddie Charlene Rebecca Charlie Cindy and Joe and finally Joel and Megan along with the kids of Adam and Brittany and kids of Alvin and Jill hoping that she can make there lives better so they can all move on with there lives but the real reason was that Freddy was testing his new powers but he had to test them on someone and who better than the Sevilles but the kids of Simon and Jeanette also needed help from there parents and sure enough they got it . Wasting no time every single Seville parent also kept a closer eye on there children to make sure that they were ok as for the friends that they had it was there choice as for the choices they made they can always talk to there parents for help or advice but what the kids went through was traumatic for them and emotional for the parents and so the kids made up a theme song that goes like this

_one two Freddies comin for you _

_three four better lock your door _

_five six better grab your crucifix _

_Seven eight stay up late _

_nine ten never sleep again _

And so the Seville families can all sleep or go about there day and once Carrie was returned to Brittany and Adam Alvin said this . " Well we had some fun didn't we" he asked in a smug grin. " Oh yes uncle Alvin we had a lot of fun indeed" said Carrie . " Thanks for watching our youngest" she said . " Hey like I said Britt bring her over anytime we will have loads of fun" Said Alvin as he drove off to his house . Simon Jeanette Paul and Eddie also headed back to there house of course Michelle was treated for her unknown injuries . But everyone was wondering is the nightmare over? Nope another Freddy clone appears


	4. Will this nightmare end ?

Chapter 4 Will this nightmare end ?

As the day was done Night started to slowly creep in as Carried and Michelle were ready for bed something was deeply bothering Michelle as to what only her dad could get her to talk about it . "Hey Michelle something bothering you" Asked Adam. "No why wouldn't there be" Said Michelle innocently. " Alright your mother can pull that with me but you I think not" Said Adam. " Yea somethings bothering me but listen its this guy at school he keeps asking me if I should go out with him he tried to put the moves on me but thanks to my friends one of them socked him in the face and then a fight started but I can't believe what happened my friend was trying to protect me and here I am just being an ass about it" She said while trying not to show weakness.

" Your friend did it cause they care and want you safe just like me and your mother want you safe" He said . " Thanks dad for taking the time to listen" she said with a small smile. " Sure i'm always here for you no matter what" Said Adam with comfort. As Michelle was tucked in for the night the Freddy clones started to make the Seville families lives hell the kids started having nightmares once again but this time it wasn't Michelle it was Carrie but luckily Brittany was there to comfort her just when both of them were there to comfort Michelle . " I think I know who's causing this nightmare" Muttered Adam. " Honey I think I need to talk to you after your done with Carrie" said Adam. " Sure" she replied . After she was done done with Carrie she walked into the living room of there house . "What is it" she asked . " Do you remember Brian Jason and Ethan" asked Adam. "Yea why" she asked . " I think that there behind this the Freddy clones the Nightmares the gashes on Michelle's back and leg and the gash on Carries arms" Said Adam. Brittany Gasped at what he just told her soon her own blood started to boil like a volcano exploding faster than you can run for your very life. " How long did you know this" she said trying her best to act calm. " I've known for a while but at the time I didn't know who we both thought It was Freddy and he was real but it seemed as if we were both wrong" Said Adam. Brittany knew he was right but now she directed her anger at the three british chipmunks who did this to there daughters . " Listen we need to find them and I think I know where" said Brittany.

" Well where" Asked Adam. " Jett Records where me and my sisters first met and started our own Career with Ian its the best bet right now" Said Brittany . Adam looked in both room to make sure that the kids were asleep luckily they both were and now he turned back to Britt and knowing both of them they both got showered and dressed and both headed out the door as did the other parents of the Sevilles and all headed straight for Jett Records .

As soon as they got there they had to locate Ian Apartment and sure enough they did and found Brian Jason and Ethan . All three of them turned around with surprised looks on there furry faces and all the while the Sevilles looked back at them with anger and wanted to tear them a new one . " How could you do this" Asked Adam . " Ha we did this cause we wanted to get back at you all for putting us in that foster home so we did this we brought one of the 80's most horrifying serial Killer who attacks in peoples nightmares and cloned him several times and only we can shut off the clones" said Jason with an Evil laugh . " Alright fine with me then we are going to beat it out of you" Said Alvin .

All 17 chipmunks attacked the british ones and sure enough Ethan was the first one to tell them . The pass code was the name of the first movie starring Freddy . And with that all the Freddy clones stopped working and the nightmare was over and the British Chipmunks were hauled away to a Maximum Security prison and with the copies of Freddy bones they were burned in a furnace all of them the nightmare finally over at last there kids could sleep easy so all 17 chipmunks headed back home to there kids where they were with there kids for the rest of the night and there entire lives as for the Brian Jason and Ethan they were used for a good punching bag by other inmates but luckily they managed to get along with the inmates as for there sentence it was life that or the Death penalty .

**The End **

**Well that was Adam and the chipmunks : A nightmare on Elm Street Send in your Reviews **


End file.
